1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to connection interfaces for syringes and reservoirs and, in particular embodiments, to connection interfaces for interfacing a syringe or reservoir to an infusion pump, infusion set tubing, or both. Further embodiments relate to infusion pump systems and infusion set systems that include such connection interfaces, and to methods that employ the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infusion pump devices and systems are used in medical contexts, to deliver or dispense infusion media to patients, where such infusion media may be, for example, a prescribed medication such as insulin, a cancer therapy drug, an HIV therapy drug or other media for treating a medical or biological condition. In one form, such infusion pump devices have a relatively compact pump housing adapted to receive a syringe or reservoir that contains a prescribed medication for administration to a patient.
Infusion pump devices typically include a small drive motor connected through a drive linkage to a piston in the syringe or reservoir. The drive motor operates to selectively move the piston within the syringe or reservoir, to drive fluidic media from the reservoir and to the user. Programmable controls are normally provided for operating the drive motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a controlled delivery of the medication over a period of time. Such infusion pumps are utilized to administer insulin and other medications, with exemplary pump constructions being shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; 4,685,903; 5,080,653 and 5,097,122, each of which is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety.
Infusion sets are tubing and connection apparatus that provide a fluid flow path for infusion media to flow from the reservoir or syringe in the pump to the user. Connectors for attaching the infusion set tubing to the reservoirs can take various forms. Some examples of such connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,695, which is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety.
Nevertheless, it remains desirable to develop improved designs of connection methods to facilitate infusion procedures and to provide suitable interface connections that provide additional features for ease of use and manufacture, and other advantages.